I Found You
by Yoshiro no Yukki
Summary: Berawal dari praduganya terhadap seseorang. Menuding orang itu sebagai orang jahat. Hinata yang takut dan sendirian duduk di halte yang sepi. Nah, Semu gara-gara Neji-nii. Semuanya berawal dari kakaknya itu yang selalu mencintai smartphone lebih dari apapun! Neji-nii menelantarkannya. WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CRACK PAIR!
1. chapter 1

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **I FOUND YOU YOSHIRO NO YUKKI**

 **PAIR: SHIKAHINA**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

Mmm ... kenapa dari semua panggilan yang ia lakukan ke kakaknya tidak ada satupun yang dijawab? Ke mana sih Neji? Ke mana ponsel yang kerap ia agung-angungkan sebagai pacar itu? Tahu begini Hinata memilih pulang dengan jalur umum, sia-sia sudah waktunya hanya untuk menunggu kakaknya sendiri. Neji kurang ajar memang.

" _Ingat! Kau harus menelponku jika acaramu sudah kelar! " kata Neji mewanti-wantinya saat dalam perjalanan mengantar ia ke tujuan, "Ingat! Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing! "_ _"Aku bukan anak kecil! " Hinata merengut kesal, Neji ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Begitu ia sampai, Hinata turun dan pamit. Namun Neji masih memberikan nasihat dan petuah lainnya. Lega juga saat mobil kakaknya itu lenyap dari pandangan tetapi ia juga jenuh jika setiap kali keluar harus dibeginikan._

Tempat menunggu bis tidak terlalu jauh, Hinata yang sudah lelah berjalan loyo. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hinata menghela napas.

Jalanan lumayan sepi, sedari tadi Hinata mendapati hanya beberapa yang lewat. Ah, apa mungkin karena sekarang ia berada di kampung di bawah kaki gunung? Mungkin saja. Pepohonan membingkai indah sisi jalan. Kemurnian alam. Hinata menyebutnya begitu.

Hinata mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada pesan atau panggilan masuk. Hinata mencoba mendial nomor ponsel Neji sekali lagi. Kali ini tersambung agak lama sampai kemudian diangkat. Suara berisik, seperti musik dan ramai sekali?

"Ha-halo! Neji-nii kau di mana? " tidak ada suara Neji. Suara itu diselingi tawa renyah perempuan, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya yang rapi. "Neji-nii! Jawab aku! " sentaknya sebal.

Suara berisik itu perlahan tak terdengar, sebaliknya ia mendengar sapaan orang di telpon dan langkah kaki yang menggema di sebuah koridor. Sebenarnya Hinata mendial nomor ponsel siapa sih? Apa yang kakaknya lakukan di sana?

"Neji-nii.. kalau kau tidak menjeputku sekarang aku akan marah besar! "

"Heh...merepotkan! "

Eh?

Suara dengan nada malas yang kentara. hinata mengerutkan alis. Ini benar nomernya Neji kan? Terus siapa yang menjawab telepon Hinata sekarang? Suara Neji tidak sengantuk ini.

"Si-siapa kau! Di mana Neji-nii! " Hinata mencicit. Takut jika orang yang ada dibalik telepon kakaknya adalah orang jahat. Atau jangan-jangan kakaknya dalam bahaya sehingga ponselnya ada di orang lain? Atau jangan-jangan orang ini sedang menyiksa kakaknya dan berniat meminta tebusan saat ia menelpon. Pikiran Hinata bercampur aduk. Mendadak ia mual. Keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Neji-nii? " dari seberang terdengar kekehan lirih. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Hinata meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Tetap di tempatmu atau aku akan melakukan hal yang kau takutkan! " Hinata mengerjapkan matanya kaget. sambungan terputus. Barusan itu ia diancamkan? Dugaannya benar, dia pasti bukan orang baik!

Nah... Hinata harus apa sekarang?

 **.**

Sementara itu, begitu sambungan telepon ia matikan kemudian ia memakai jaket hitam yang tadi tersampir di pundaknya. Dia tersenyum. Ah... rasanya menyenangkan.

"Hei.. kau mau ke mana? Acara belum selesai! " ia menengok ke belakang, senyum miring tersungging. "Ada urusan kecil. " jawabnya lalu pergi.

"Astaga... apa maksudnya? " ia terperangah sendiri melihat kelakuan temannya yang sudah pergi.

 ** _Saya bikinnya pendek yah... lebih pendek lebih nge-feel dah._**

 ** _Jangan lupa krisarnya yah... krisar kalian membantu kami para pemula._**

 ** _Salken... Yoshiro no Yukki_**


	2. chapter 2

Tik tok tik tok. Arloji Hinata mengisi kesunyian senja. Ditambah cuaca mendung, angin dingin membuatnya menggigil.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Bukannya Hinata bergegas mencari alternatif lain malah ia mengikuti perintah orang yang tak dikenal. Hinata meringis. Sedikit mengutuk kebodohannya tersebut. Ia takut hanya untuk bergerak sesentipun. Ia takut jika ancaman orang itu nyata. Ia takut sendirian. Karena sampai detik ini hanya ada satu mobil yang melintas dan itu terjadi setengah jam yang lalu.

Tik tok tik tok. Hinata mengutuk jam tangan pemberian kakaknya tersebut.

Rasa cemas dan was-was membalutnya, Hinata berdoa semoga ada orang baik hati yang mau membantunya. Ponselnya mati beberapa saat lalu saat ia meminta bantuan Sachi agar mengantarnya. Tanpa ponsel, tanpa bis, Hinata harus menghela napas saking menyedihkannya hari ini. Semua berawal gara-gara Neji-nii.

Semuanya berawal dari kakaknya itu yang selalu mencintai smartphone lebih dari apapun! Neji-nii menelantarkannya.

Saat ia sampai di rumah nanti, Hinata berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Penggila smartphone kurang ajar! Tangan Hinata terkepal otomatis karena begitu emosi. Rautnya berkerut di sana-sini.

Tin!

Klakson mobil! Hinata mencari-cari sumber suara! Mobil itu berjalan pelan menuju halte dan berhenti persis di depan Hinata. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya.

Hinata bersyukur karena ada mobil mewah ini di depannya. Hinata hampir melupakan kalau mobil itu sangat asing baginya.Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

Masih betah mencoba duduk meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin berlari ke arah sana dan meminta bantuan. Hinata takut jika di sana itu seorang penculik. Hinata dilema di antara dua pilihan.

Matanya terus menatap mobil hitam itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa mungkin dia adalah Neji-nii? Tapi dari mana kakaknya punya mobil sebagus itu?

Mobil itu sudah berhenti. Harap-harap cemas Hinata memandangi pintu tersebut. Hinata sudah berdiri mengambil ancang-ancang kabur bila yang keluar itu orang jahat atau penculik namun pintu mobil terbuka menampilkan sesosok lelaki dengan rambut diikat seperti nanas menghentikan niatannya.

Orang ini asing-asing samar diingatannya.

"Masuk! Merepotkan!"

Eh?

Dengan baju hitam yang tertutupi jaket hitam, lelaki itu bersender di body mobil. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu kikuk. Pelan sekali Hinata berjalan mendekat. Maniknya menangkap gemetar di tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Merepotkan! "

"A-ano... Si-siapa kau! Kenapa ponsel Neji-nii ada padamu? "

Lelaki itu memainkan ponsel Neji, "Dia yang menyuruhku. Cepat masuk! Dasar merepotkan! "

Hinata sangat menghindari orang asing. Menjauhi sejauh-jauhnya jika bisa. Namun karena keadaan Hinata terpaksa masuk dan duduk di dalamnya. Lelaki tersebut memutari mobil dan ikut bergabung bersamanya. Alisnya sangat unik. Tidak terlalu tebal. Bentuknya memanjang dan meruncing di ujungnya. Itu asli atau buatan? Hinata tidak sempat memperhatikan lebih karena lelaki tersebut menggerutu betapa merepotkannya hari ini. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Hari benar-benar sudah gelap.

Mungkin jika Hinata berniat memperhatikan lebih lama ia akan melihat senyuman tipis terukir di bibir lelaki itu. Yap, lelaki itu tersenyum, ah, entahlah, terlalu ambigu. Bisa dikatakan lelaki itu sebenarnya menyeringai. Dan bahkan, ekor matanya mengarah kepada Hinata yang lama-lama mengantuk di sana.

Hinata terusik dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil itu. Dari mencolek, mengelus dan yang terakhir adalah menjawel pipinya. Hinata langsung melotot, "Hentikan tanganmu itu, Neji-nii!" teriaknya seketika.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Hinata melongo akibat ulahnya sendiri, teriakannya masih menggema dipikiran Hinata. Double sial! Umpatnya dalam hati. Lelaki beralis unik yang sialnya tampan itu bukan Neji. Barusan Hinata membentaknya seolah-olah lelaki di depannya ini adalah Neji. Astaga... Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata? Ia tidak berani menatap manik lelaki tersebut yang sepertinya masih melihatnya dalam-dalam. "A-ano. Go-gomen. Gomenasai!"

"Ha...merepotkan!" lelaki itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Hinata baru tahu kalau ia sudah berada di depan rumah. Lalu siapa lelaki ini? Darimana dia tahu alamat rumahnya? Dan...bisa-bisanya Hinata tertidur dengan orang asing di sampingnya. Astaga...apa yang terjadi?

"Turun dan sampaikan salamku pada Neji!"

Eh? Hinata masih bingung dengan keadaan.

Lelaki itu mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan seatbet namun melihat Hinata dengan muka memerah dari dekat membuatnya agak betah memandangi wajah bulat Adik Neji. Dan entah kenapa membuat dirinya salah tingkah saat tiba-tiba gadis berambut gelap tersebut memejamkan mata. Tangan gadis itu berada di depan dada seolah-olah membentengi diri sendiri dari bahaya. Ayo...berpikir. Nah...ia baru tersadar.

Pintu kaca mobil diketuk dari luar. Hinata membuka mata, menemukan wajah lelaki beraut malas persis di depannya. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Berkali-kali Hinata mengerjap, jantungnya berdentum-dentum tidak karuan. Kaca mobil di ketuk sekali lagi, kali ini agak tidak sabaran. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Neji-nii dengan wajah masam dibaliknya.

"A-ano...aku harus segera turun." cicitnya. Pria ini enggan bergerak. Hinata berdehem nyaring, barulah lelaki tersebut mengerjap dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Hinata bergegas membuka pintu mobil, begitu ia bangkit tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Astaga...Hinata lupa melepaskan sabuk pengaman.

Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus kesukaan Hanabi. Rasanya Hinata sangat malu. Orang yang ia tuding sebagai orang jahat melihatnya terheran-heran.

.

 **.**

 _hay... guys. IFY chapter 2 update loh. Bonus dengan Matahari juga apdet. Jadi hari ini saya update dua cerita._

 _selamat membaca yah..._


End file.
